SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: Desués de que Anastasia deja a Grey... ¿Por qué Grey cambió de parecer? lean y quiten sus dudas...
1. Chapter 1

**SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS….**

**HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS XD **

**ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI PRIMER ONE SHOT DE 50 SOMBRAS, SÉ QUE SE QUEDARON ALGUNOS CON GANAS DE MÁS; ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ HACER UN MINI LONG FIC SOBRE LOS DÍAS QUE NO SE VIERON ANASTASIA Y GREY. ADEMAÁS DE LOS SUEÑOS QUE TUVIERON Y CONVERSACIONES QUE HICIERON ENCONTRAR NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS, SIN MÁS A LEER.**

**Narra Grey **

Sigo pasmado por lo que pasó con Ana, ¿De verdad la herí tanto?... pienso mientras veo la puerta, no sé porque pero me está dando como un toque de calor y culpa en mi corazón y por alguna razón me siento muy triste y vacío.

- ¿Por qué solo me pasa con ella y con las otras sumisas no?- me digo en voz alta.

Ahora que estoy pensándolo bien, jamás me había sentido así al dejar a alguna sumisa y mucho menos a Elena. Tomo una pastilla para poder dormir y caigo en brazos de Morfeo muy rápidamente.

**sueño 1 de Christian***

Veo a la que se suponía era mi madre, pero ¿por qué? Diablos, tendré que hablar seriamente con el doctor flynn… -Ahh Ana- suspiro y de pronto cambia la escena donde está Anastasia en el cuarto de juegos.

-¿Anastasia?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Christian-Saluda justo como la primera vez que nos vimos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has vuelto por mi?- pregunto con algo de esperanza.

- No Christian, eh venido por cosas que me faltaron- dijo algo seria.

-Pero Anastasia yo…-en eso me interrumpe.

-¿Tu qué Christian? Qué no has entendido? Sólo te usé para poder quitarme lo de ser virgen- dijo cansinamente.

- Anastasia… tu… tu no serías capas de…-digo algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que quiero a José?- dijo burlonamente.

- Y, lo que me dijiste! Eso de que me querías? Donde quedó Ana, Donde!?- dije desesperado.

- Ya te superé Christian, sabes- dijo como si hablara del clima.

Por algún motivo siento opresión en mi pecho, llamas… como si mi vida se fuera extinguiendo, sigo sin saber que sentimiento es, es nuevo para mí. Como muchas cosas que hice sólo con ella. Me quedo callado mientras veo como Anastasia recoge algunas prendas y cosas que le pertenecían.

-Adiós Christian y gracias por los polvos- sonríe pícaramente y se va.

- De nuevo ese vacío pero ahora mezclado de coraje me da, estaba a punto de ir tras ella cuando…

¡RINGG RING! Suena mi alarma para irme a la empresa, veo que estoy sudando. Wow, que sueño eh tenido, sinceramente esta clase de sueño es el primero con una mujer con la que haya follado que eh tenido en mi vida.

Me levanto de la cama volteo y vacía… Siento una punzada en mi corazón y por alguna razón tengo ganas de llorar; despejo mi mente y me visto y me retiro a la empresa. Todo un día de trabajo pesado y normal, pero no tengo ni he tenido hoy muchas ganas de hacer las cosas.

********* NARRA ANASTASIA**********

Y a va mi primera noche sin Christian y por algún motivo se me hace súper difícil olvidar todo lo que pasamos, mi cama me recuerda a él, me siento tan incompleta. Trato de dormir y por algún motivo si lo logro

**sueño de Steele**

Estoy al lado de Christian en la cama, Wow, entonces todo fue un sueño y no lo dejé?

En eso veo a Christian levantarse y me hago la dormida- mmm… Ana está dormida- susurra somnoliento. Siento como acaricia mi cara, me siento tan completa a su lado; Creo que es mi todo que buscaba….

Simplemente su hermoso cuerpo parece encajar perfectamente con el mío, es una sensación tan hermosa.

-Llamaré a Elena, para ponernos de acuerdo para eso- ¿Para qué? Me pregunto a mí misma.

-mmm…- suspiro para ver cómo reacciona. Noto que se empieza a tensar, que raro está eso.

-Anastasia, has despertado- dice entre sorprendido y sereno.

-Sí, sucede algo?- pregunto como si no supiera lo que se traía entre manos- Nada solo pensaba que despertarías antes; me tengo que ir a la oficina, nos vemos al rato…- como dudando.

Ignoro lo que pasó y me dispongo a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

En eso ve a Christian en el parque con su teléfono, se veía muy sospechoso, me acerco sin que sienta mi presencia.

-Elena, cancelaremos nuestra salida- dijo como triste- lo sé, ella puede sospechar y me ha dado hasta ahora buen sexo- dijo como si del clima hablara.

En eso veo que escucha con atención lo que la señora Robinson le dice- lo sé Elena, pero hasta que me aburra de ella la dejaré- escucho lo que le dijo ella.

Iba a reclamarle cuando suena mi despertador… ¡¿QUÉ FUE UN SUEÑO?! Eso quiere decir que… si me fui de Christian, checo por última vez mi correo y ni un mensaje.

-Bien si Christian no quiere ya verme, pues cambiaré mi correo y demás cosas- digo muy dolida, triste y decidida.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina del departamento y preparo mi desayuno, huevos y bacón, algo de zumo barato y me doy cuenta de que en realidad no quiero comer… es más no quiero hacer nada, me siento triste, sin ánimos, con un gran vacío en mi corazón. Desearía que no hubiera dicho eso a Christian, que no nos hubiera pasado nada y quizá estaría a su lado. Con ese pensamiento me dirijo al trabajo, donde tengo un día normal; me preguntó mi jefe varias veces lo que tenía a lo cual dije que estaba un poco estresada, sé que mentí pero, no quiero que se preocupen más por mí.

**HASTA AQUÍ LES DEJO, DIGANME SI LA CONTINUO O NO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE POR SUPUESTO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS **

**NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**Narra Anastasia**

Hoy como siempre fue un día monótono, aunque me faltó algo… mejor dicho… alguien, sé que fue mi culpa pues fui yo quien lo abandonó y quien se enamoró aún cuando sabía que no tenía que hacerlo. Me pongo a leer uno de mis libros de Tess esperando que me quiten esto que siento.

Narra Grey

Esta noche será tan o más vacía que la anterior, por alguna maldita razón extraño a la señorita Steele como no se tiene idea, aunque creo que Taylor ya se ha dado cuenta de ello. Mierda! ¿Por qué siento este vacío existencial? En mis años en el BDSM nunca me pasó esto cuando deje a alguna sumisa, ¿Por qué con ella? En eso recibo una llamada de Elena

-Christian?-dice por el teléfono

-sí, ¿que se te ofrece?-respondo cortés y secamente.

-Wow, veo que anastasia si te afectó. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres hablar de ello?-dice algo preocupada y burlonamente, típico de ella.

-No- contesto instantáneamente.

-Muy bien Christian, sabes que cualquier cosa estoy aquí cierto?-dice

-sí lo sé, gracias Elena-digo rápidamente, Dios quiero estar solo

-Bueno te dejo, bye- y cuelga

En eso me pongo mis audífonos y prendo mi reproductor de música y dejo que me lleve en ella cuando de la nada empiezo a Alucinar

**sueño de Christian**

Estoy bailando con Ana en una fiesta de esas espontaneas que organiza Mía, esa niña sólo se le da una idea y la realiza. La temática es flores y dorados en eso mi Ana me habla, ¿dije mi Ana?

-Christian, estoy feliz de estar contigo- me dice sonriendo.

-Igual yo Linda- digo con un gesto similar a una sonrisa.

Estamos bailando al compás de la música clásica, obviamente Mía debía de poner buena música.

-Christian-dice Elena, ¿qué coño hace ella en esta velada que paso con Ana?

-Elena-respondo

-Oh, Anastasia cariño hola-dice con una sonrisa falsa

-Sra. Robinson- responde Ana al reto

En eso empieza la canción de November Rain, esa conocida que canta Guns y llevo a MI Ana a la pista de Baile, donde con la música empezamos a movernos y bailar. Hasta que casi por el final, sale una chica castaña que se me hace conocida. Ana deja de bailar y pregunta

-¿Quién es ella?- dice sorprendida de la chica con antifaz

-Yo… no estoy muy seguro-respondo, en eso Ana se despega de mí y se acerca un poco a la chica y le dice-¿Quién eres?

A lo que la chica saca un papel que dice Grey es mío y sonríe sínicamente para luego dispararle a Anastasia

-¡ANA! ¡ANA!- grito desesperado, tocándola. ¡Dios! Está helada

- C-Christian gracias- me sonríe y deja de respirar, Ana No, no por favor!

-ANA! ANA!- la sacudo pero es en vano

**fin de los pensamientos de Christian**

De repente despierto sudando, mierda! Fue una horrible pesadilla. Tomo algo para dormir y caigo en brazos de Morfeo

Narra Ana

Terminé de leer hasta el capítulo 5 del libro y me doy cuenta que entre más leo y veo la cita que me mando Christian, más lo extraño. No he podido dormir bien y en verdad ni comer quiero, sé que no es lo correcto pero Dios! No puedo. De repente lágrimas empiezan a brotar en mis ojos… no otra vez, ya me harté de llorar. "Tienes que ser fuerte Annie, Tienes que ser fuerte Ana, tienes que ser fuerte" me repito a cada rato pero creo que es banal pensar eso, así que trato de dormir un poco, son las tres de la mañana.

**HOLA, ESTE CAPITULO ES MUY CORTO PERO ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO, EL MOTIVO ES QUE LO QUIERO HACER INTERESANTE ASI QUE QUIERO SABER SUS OPINIONES E IDEAS**

**NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO SAYOXX**


End file.
